


The Lovestruck Assassins And Their Templar Family

by Banananna



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Father-Son Relationship, M/M, Overprotective Parents
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 17:44:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11166873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Banananna/pseuds/Banananna
Summary: Haytham wrote to invite Connor and his life-partner back home in England. Connor wasn't amused. Shay tried his best.含有“庄园主Haytham”、“每个儿子都是daddy's lil girl”、“放闪的小情侣”、“只想回家种卷心菜的Shay”的见家长八点档肥皂剧。





	1. Chapter 1

时值初夏，Arno Dorian驾驶着他最得体的车，依坐在他身旁心情低沉的Connor的指引，来到位于约克郡乡下其父亲的老宅。派头十足的大宅子屹立在宽广平坦、修剪适当的草坪中，车里的人老远就能看见排成两排等在宅邸豪气的罗马式大门的人，这种骇人的阵势Arno只在迎接国王或是送葬队伍中见过。

“我的天啊……Connor，我们现在还来得及掉头走吗？”Arno咽了一口口水，抓着方向盘的指节泛白，他声音有点颤抖地问把自己缩在副驾驶座椅里的人。

虽然依旧浑身散发着不满，Connor将一只手搭上Arno的后颈，以期望能给对方些许安慰，一面承诺道：“我会护着你的。”顿了一下，他又补充道：“不用在意我爸嘴巴里蹦出来的任何东西，他就是个混蛋。”

Arno紧张的笑声听起来有点歇斯底里，他贴紧Connor的手，汲取自己所能得到的每一点慰藉。

宝蓝色的雷鸟最后在大门前停稳，Connor第一个从车里蹦出来，丝毫不顾忌站在队伍中首位的宅邸主人高高扬起的眉毛，他快步走到驾驶座一侧，亲自打开车门，将Arno牵了出来。

“欢迎回到厄舍尔，我亲爱的儿子。”Haytham Kenway拖着懒洋洋的调子，语气里暗含着警告宣布。他是一名保养得当的中年男人，身材健硕，明眼人都能看出Connor魁梧的骨架是继承自谁。此时的他身着一个英国将军在最隆重的场合所能穿戴上的所有物件：鲜红的军礼服、几乎完全覆盖前胸的勋章、锃亮的军靴、右手还攥着一根手杖。这么说吧，如果倨傲打算找一个形象代言人，那么除了眼下这名先生它再找不到另一个达标的候选人。Arno心里打鼓，不由自主地暗暗检讨自己过于休闲的穿着和随意的礼仪，在Connor父亲审视的目光下，他觉得自己如未着一缕置于阿拉斯加的冰窟中。

世上少有人能在Haytham Kenway故作威严的派头招待下而不膝盖发软，然而毫无疑问他亲爱的儿子Connor就是其中的一名。不仅如此，他连一个目光都未施舍给自己的父亲，转而以主人的姿态向怀中的爱人介绍：“这里是厄舍尔庄园，我13岁以后在这儿住过一段时间。”

Haytham的嘴唇危险地皱了起来，在给了Connor冷冷的一瞥后，他随即转身大步走进宅子。仆从中占着次席的一个男人苦笑着，冲惹怒Haytham的罪魁祸首点点头，然后也随着自己的主子进了屋。Connor仍是一副无所谓的模样，开始向Arno介绍厄舍尔的管家、女掌事、贴身男仆、掌厨等等。

厄舍尔的主宅装潢沿用充满雄性气质的都铎风格，猩红色与金色作为主题色装点气派的大厅与恢弘的图书馆。会客室里挂着各位Kenway的肖像，回廊之间的门框上不时会出现不动产主人狩猎的战利品，给整个宅子增添些许粗犷的味道。这与Arno所习惯的纤细精巧装饰冗余的老家大相径庭，当Connor结束了他们短暂的游览后他仍觉得意犹未尽。一时间新鲜感压过了一开始与Haytham见面带来的局促不安，Arno也渐渐卸下了防范。最后，Connor领着他来到自己儿时最喜欢的地方——位于宅邸最高点的阁楼。从阁楼的飘窗Arno可以看见场地上高耸的山毛榉和杉树，他们开车过来时走过的道路，以及远处只余一个轮廓的村庄。

“每次我跟我父亲吵架后都会来这儿。”Connor解释道：“他不愿意到宅子的这个角落——他觉得这儿太低微了。”

“哈，那他千万不能知道你找了个马厩里出来的毛头小子。”Arno耸着肩开玩笑。

“你知道马厩里出来的不仅是毛头小子。”Connor看向他，真真正正地，看向他，然后说：“还是伯利恒之星指向的地方。”

Arno笑出声来：“什么？你不可能在说——”

“是的，我就是这个意思。”Connor进一步入侵Arno的私人空间，将对方困在自己的身体与飘窗窗台之间。他看着Arno绯红的脸颊，和说着“真有你的”双眼，亲吻他刚刚指认的耶和华之子。

“……咳咳！”一位穿着制服的男人站在门口打断了他们，脸上却没有一点儿尴尬。随即他说：“晚餐已经准备好了，Sir正在餐厅等着您。”

Connor将他掌握着Arno腰的手收回身侧，打量着眼前这位不受欢迎的信使，随即待Arno调整好呼吸并理顺两人的衣领，最后抓起对方的手，朝楼下走去。

 

晚餐在尴尬的气氛中进行。宽大的餐桌上只有4个人用餐：Haytham、Connor、Arno，以及那位传达宅邸主人信息的男人。父子俩皆一言不发地将食物塞进嘴里，好像填饱肚子是自亚当夏娃被逐出伊甸园以来最重要的任务。同时Arno很清楚，在这个神奇的岛屿上几乎没有人乐意与主动自我介绍的人进行对话，而鉴于Connor还没有正式介绍自己，他只能选择咽下智齿一样吞下这压抑的气氛。万幸的是，最后在甜点上桌时，餐桌上的第四人打破了难以忍受的沉默。

“你有什么计划吗，Connor，打算在家呆多久？”他试探地问道。

Connor面无表情地看了他一眼，回答：“最长一周，我不打算久留。”

“不用如此急切吧，为什么不在这里避暑呢？你知道，你迟早会继承厄舍尔的。”

“Shay，你没有必要装傻。我不会继承这所宅子的，就跟我不会继承Kenway的姓一样。”Connor的声音里面有种忍耐的意味，面部的细微表情透露出难以抑制的恼火。Arno忍不住从桌子下面伸手按着Connor的膝盖，同时偷偷用余光打量着他。

“啊，还是毫无长进的幼稚和愚蠢。我有时候怀疑期望你能长大是否真的太过乐观。”仍旧是充满傲慢的语调，Haytham一面舀起意大利奶冻，一面小幅度地摇头。

Connor抓着勺子的手指指节泛白，他盯着自己的父亲，说：“也许我们对‘成长’的定义有所不同。在我看来，没有变成一个空心的混账已经能算得上是一项成就，考虑到我恶劣的成长环境。”

“‘恶劣的成长环境’！？我给你提供的是最优越的资源！还有一个等待继承的头衔！”

“——你把我从妈的身边抢过来，就为了你自以为高人一等的地位和只有虚伪之徒才会在意的资源！”

“不要把你母亲牵扯进来！”

“哦！真稀奇，你是感到愧疚了吗？你的醒悟之刻怎么没早点到来呢？也许——”

“这与我和她之间的历史并不相关！你脖子上的玩意儿只是装饰么？为什么不用它好好想想——”

坐在Arno对面的Shay对着自己盘子里装饰着新鲜薄荷叶的奶冻喃喃道：“太棒了，我还想在吃饱肚子后气氛能融洽点呢。”

“——够了！”突然Connor铁青着脸起立，丢下餐巾，大踏步离开餐厅。 

Arno正要跟着离席，被忽然出现在自己肩膀上的手按了下去。Haytham是什么时候走到他背后的？

“臭小子，跟我想的一样。”看着自己儿子怒气冲冲的背影，他声音中的恼色却一扫而光，只余洋洋得意的调子：“Shay去找他了。我还有相关事宜跟你商量。”

Arno收拾好自己脸上的焦急，不带感情色彩地说：“你从始至终只是想让我落单。”

“正确的推测，Dorian先生。”Haytham脸上浮现一抹假笑。

 

Connor从离开餐厅的那一刻起就觉得十分不安，于是没等Shay追上，他就转身朝来时的路径跑去。果不其然，他还没踏进餐厅，就看见自己的父亲一只手如同鹰爪般桎梏着Arno的右肩，伏身凑在对方的耳边，压低嗓音说着什么。

“放开他！”他大声主张着。

Haytham依言放开掌下的人，神色如同猫吞了金丝雀，他假模假样地赞赏：“还不到三分钟，你有进步，儿子。”

“而你，完全没有变化。”Connor恨恨地说。不知道究竟是对他的父亲生气，还是对如此轻易就落入对方陷阱的自己恼火。不愿与任何人多说一句话，Connor两步将Arno从餐椅上拽起来，头也不回地离开餐厅。

“Dorian先生将下榻于阿伊达客房，就在主卧室隔壁，毕竟我们可不希望有什么小动物会在晚上随意出入——Connor，别带错路了。”Haytham冲着他们的背影大声嘱咐。

“他睡在我的房间！”Connor吼回去。

“当你成为这宅子的主人时你就能决定客人睡哪儿了！”

“吃狗屎吧，父亲！”

“你先请，儿子！”

 

最后Arno还是坚持休息在Haytham指定的客房，只不过当他从套间的浴室里出来的时候，他的床上躺着“大”字型的Connor。一面擦着还带着几分湿意的头发，Arno笑着抬脚轻踹从床沿滑下来的对方的小腿。

“嘿，随意出入房间的小动物，我是应该把你赶出去呢，还是叫Kenway先生来把你剥皮做成标本？”

一声饱受折磨的呻吟从枕头里传出来，然后Connor闷闷的声音回答：“Kenway先生从来不碰那些血淋淋的可怜动物，他总是让Shay代劳。”

Arno注意到此时的Connor比往常任何时候更像一个处在青春期的烦躁不安的青少年。这可是……很有点可爱啊。

“你看起来并不讨厌他，我指Shay。”

Connor摆摆手，做了个无所谓的动作，然后终于把头从鹅毛枕头里拔出来，伸手接过Arno手里的毛巾，自然而然地接下擦干头发的工作。Arno也自觉地盘腿窝在Connor身前，让二人长期养成的习惯支配他们的行为，同时享受此时此刻的亲密。

趁着对方心情平静，Arno试探性地说道：“我觉得……你其实并没有像你表现出来的那样讨厌你父亲。”

Connor停下了手上的动作，像是要反驳什么，而后又做了不同的决定。摇摆不定了好一会儿，他最终憋不住开口问：“我父亲跟你说了些什么，在餐厅那时候？”

想起他们的对话（或者说只是Haytham单方面的命令），Arno大笑出声。

Connor此时更加疑惑了：他男朋友不会是被他爸吓傻了吧？

“你觉得呢？还是老一套的‘让你肮脏的凡尔赛老二远离我纯洁的儿子！’”

“……什么！？”Connor简直不敢相信自己的耳朵。

而Arno还在笑，一边解释道：“这不是说我没预料到这个——你知道上回你妈是把我带到你们部落厨房当着我的面活阉了一只野猪吧——好吧，看来你不知道。”

“什——妈真的这样做了！？？？这不可能！”

“‘看好了，这就是让我的儿子心碎的下场。’”

“可是妈喜欢你！”

“很明显她更喜欢你。”Arno转过头拿他的胡茬袭击Connor幼嫩的脖子：“你要知道，Connor，你的父母真的很在意你——以他们各自的方式。”

Connor不置可否地说：“我很确信我的父亲更在意他的继承人，而不是儿子。”

“嗷，我才不信。我觉得他对你有种从常理上难以理解的纵容和保护。”

“……比如说默认我是‘纯洁的’？”Connor觉得有些好笑，又十分困惑：他突然发现自己其实一点儿也不了解他的父亲。

“不。”Arno反对着，灵巧地翻过身，继而挺直背，将Connor按在床上，熟门熟路地分开自己的双腿，跨坐在对方结实平坦的小腹上。Connor双眼亮晶晶的，任对方将自己困在床垫上，不安分的手摸上他衬衫下的皮肤，然后看着Arno用早前自己被困在阁楼窗台的姿势居高临下地对他说：

“比如说……”他的声音被一个烙在锁骨上的吻模糊：“唔……他从来没提过，你纯洁的新大陆老二不该去哪儿，或是该去哪儿。”

TBC

A/N:为什么到最后会出现这么多dick talk？原本还有爷爷出场（给孙子送安全套的好爷爷），写完才想起来……爷爷对不起。我只是想写over protective-Haytham，结果前因后果交待太多了╮(╯_╰)╭   
目前正在读官方小说forsaken，小海参超可爱，他到底是怎么长成AC3里面的sassy大叔的啊XD  
匆忙码字，任何错误都是我的，欢迎捉虫！最后credit：厄舍尔庄园之名取材自爱伦坡的短篇小说。


	2. The Lovestruck Assassins And Auntie Shay

Shay P. Cormac径直走进大宅西南角的娱乐室，手里端着两盏热腾腾的茶。

“Sir，你的茶。”他将汤色更浅的那一杯递给坐在扶手椅上正盯着窗外出神的宅邸主人。

Haytham转过头来，伸手接下茶托，挑着一边眉毛说：“我还以为你会提一个托盘上来。Shay，如果你被要求侍茶，你就应该做全套。”

“如果你想要全套，你就应该摇铃叫我们可怜的管家Digweed，或者雇一个真正的贴身男仆。”Shay翘起一边的嘴角。这样玩笑般的争执已经发生了上百上千次，甚至已经变成他们之间的一个仪式：Haytham抱怨他所得到的服务不够正式，Shay提醒他他不是一个真正的好庄园主。

同样他们的对话总会有着相似的结语。

“可是我为什么还要雇一个贴身男仆？我有你。”

“是啊，还不用支付薪水。”

“唔。”Haytham饮下茶汤，脸上浮现只有他无薪雇佣的“贴身男仆”才能发现的满足，说：“你的薪水就是我的陪伴。Shay，你要知好歹。”

Shay高扬起眉毛，对此不置可否。很明显他的老板今天心情不佳，当然这不是什么新鲜事，Haytham Kenway的阴沉情绪就和萨里郡的阴雨天一样寻常。忽然，Shay的目光被窗外的动静攥住，他马上发现了令Haytham烦躁的原因：一早出门探寻场地的Connor和他的……伴侣，此时正骑着庄园的马从凉亭的方向往主宅行进。从一楼娱乐室的雕花窗户往外看，他们无疑正享受着夏日里明朗的阳光、乡下林场的空气、一次自由骑行的畅快，以及彼此不可代替的陪伴。

那个新来的外国人，令人意外的，是名优秀的骑手。他穿着成套的猎装，胸有成竹地牵着缰绳，显得自信而得体。跨坐在马背上很好地弥补了他身高上的不足，同时强调了骑手优美矫健的身体线条，按照流行小说里的说法，他看起来就如同从阿耳卡狄亚密林深处跑出来的年轻喀戎。栗色头发的青年然后回过头望向与他相差半个马身的同伴，开口说了些什么。Connor莞尔，用充满暖意的目光注视着他。就算并不与他们同行，屋里的二人也能感到Connor周身辐射的愉悦和幸福。

“从这个角度看，sir，起码他令Connor快乐。”Shay尝试安慰道。

“他是一个法国人。”Haytham表现得似乎说出这个词都能烫到自己的舌头：“我一直都知道Connor不会按照我的意思来，总要找机会展现自己的个性，但是——一个法国人？更别提是一个男人。我还以为我们不能沦落到更低微的地步了，哈，但是不，他总能给我们惊喜。”

Shay艰难地控制自己以免露出笑的痕迹，一边明智地指出：“容我提醒您，您可是与一位莫霍克女性结为连理，还让你们的混血儿子成为继承人。”

“Ziio不一样。”Haytham摆摆手，好像在说明什么显而易见的事情一般不耐烦：“她是一名战士，一直目标明确，也足够果断，无论是对敌人还是对自己。她是一个毫无疑问的强者。Connor……让我们庆幸他从他母亲那儿遗传到了这点。”

一时间怀念的神色占据Haytham的面庞。然而当他将目光再次移向窗外，轻蔑重新爬回了他的眼睛：“而Dorian先生的多愁善感能填满整个英吉利海峡。”

“无意冒犯，sir，我以为任何在被你的威胁后第二天还起得来床，更不要说出门骑马的人都有资格竞争‘强者’的头衔了。”

Haytham给了Shay诧异的一瞥，最后喃喃道：“我姑且把你这句话当做对我的称赞了。”

就在此刻，原本在草坪上信马由缰的Connor踢了踢马肚子，追上了之前在自己前面的同伴。他让自己与对方比肩而行——如果忽略他与Arno明显的身高差异——Connor伸手掸开落在他肩上的发丝，捧住他的下颌，拇指扫着他的嘴唇，然后低头，像是生怕惊跑高地上最警惕的鹿一般，慢慢地、慢慢地用自己的唇贴上方才拇指所在的地方。

跟每一对情窦初开的情侣的初吻一样，这是个甜腻到让人头晕目眩的吻。同时它也给Haythem一阵头疼。他别过脸，冲身边的人挥了挥手：“你去处理这个。”

这一次Shay再也控制不住脸上的笑，他自忖自己什么时候变成家里专职监督热恋男女的那种最讨人厌的姨妈，最后应道：“遵命。”

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Proper：全套，正式，我已经想不出来该用什么词了。（'I thought you would have a tray. Shay, if you were asked to bring tea, you should do it properly'）（Haythem whined about how he was never properly served, and Shay would reminded him that he himself is by no mean a proper Lord）
> 
> 贴身男仆：valet，personal gentleman's gentleman，地位高于一般仆人，当然Shay不算仆人（更不是什么绅士）。不算主人，也不算客人，也许Shay是Haytham的personal errand boy23333
> 
> 前一天与纯洁的莫霍克老二玩耍的凡尔赛屁股第二天还能骑马，Arno是当之无愧的强者。
> 
> 原本想一发完的bonus又爆出许多来路不明的剧情，于是拆分一下。都怪咸鱼华，他太抢戏了（也是因为看了forsaken以后对他有所改观，没想到你是这样的咸鱼啧啧啧


End file.
